My Savior is Devil?-Kigo Story
by erolson12372
Summary: This story about the Devil King's daughter Shego broke the law and transfer her to the small dragon statue. in Century later, Kim accidentally broke the statue and Kim were panic and run back home. Shego came out of the broken statue and noticed that red headed girl is beautiful creature because she fell in love with her. This story will be in romance and horror. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kim Possible and it's belong to Disney. I own Devil King, Seerna, Devil Priest, and other few characters. **Sigh I'm not good with english. I'm deaf person and I'm working hard on my first time Kigo fanfiction.**

**My Savior is the Devil?**

Chapter 1- Beginnning

In the underground of hell, the Devil King, angrily yelled at the soldiers. "BRING MY DAUGHTER TO MY CHAMBER NOW!". He stormed off to his chamber and sulked in his throne. He heard the footstep behind his throne and it was his wife, Seerna, the wife of Devil King and mother of five children. She started to massaged his shoulder to cool his stress down.

She said softly, "Honey? What are we going to do with our Shego? She always cause many trouble in our homeland and broke the rules that she was not suppose to do. How are we going to teach her lesson for not breaking laws?"

The Devil King sighed, "I don't know. But remember we have court of chamber here for our daughter and we will find out which one punishment will our Shego take. She is getting stronger, you know what I mean?"

aSeerna nodded nervously and started to hug her husband. Seerna kissed his cheek and said, "Have you notice that our Shego's horns and wings are getting bigger? That's mean Shego is getting more stronger than we thought."

The Devil King did not say anything and he knew that about Shego's power. He and his wife knew that day would come because their Shego would received her punishment.

The four boys came to the chamber to see their father because they wanted to see what kind of punishment that Shego would take. There are five siblings in order as oldest to youngest: Shego, Hego, Mego, and Wego. Shego is the oldest and she would take throne soon. Hego was not happy to hear that Shego would become the Devil King because he wished that he would be older than Shego so he would take the throne.

Hego laughed, "Man, this will be interesting to see our oldest sister in the court of the chamber because she broke few laws! Ha!"

Mego looked himself in his mirror and he sneered, "Will you shut up, Hego! You know our sister can't help it because she loved to enjoy to break the law."

Hego and Mego looked at twin boys, Wego because they looked sad. Hego asked, "What is wrong? Why are you guys looking sad? Can you tell me?"

The twin boys, Wego, looked at each other and said, "We don't want-" "our sister to get-" "in the trouble because we knew-" "that Shego would receive the final punishment."

Hego and Mego were shocked and they forgot about their parents and devil priests gave last chance to Shego. If she lost her last change then she would get final punishment. Hego grinned evil, "Well, that will be more interesting! I really want to know what kind of harsh final punishment for our sister, Shego! Ha ha ha!" Mego and Wego watched him walked away to the other hallway while he was laughing.

In the court of the chamber, the Devil King and Seerna were sitting in their throne. The big door open slowly and there are few soldiers with along the princess of Devil King. The soldiers pulled the chains out and it was Shego. That chains were very special because it would help to lock Shego's powers.

Shego angrily glared at her parents and she evil smirk at them. She tried to get out of chain but she can't. Shego was shocked and yelled, "What the hell? I can't use my plasma to break this stupid chain!"

The Devil King sighed, "Of course, that special chain is only for you because it would help to lock your power up."

"Then release me now! You know that I hate to be chain down!"

"...no."

"What do you mean no? Don't you dare tell me no! Release me NOW!"

The Devil King looked sorrow and sighed, "...Devil Priests? What kind of the final punishment for my daughter? I know my daughter broke law again and lost her last chance." He stared down at his Devil Priests from his throne. The Devil Priests were talking each other in different language but the problem is that he couldn't understand of Devil Priests' language. He was disgusting by Devil Priests' forms because they have creepy crow mask to cover their faces and have long black claws. They wore heavy black cloak and weird symbol necklace. He noticed that one of Devil Priests came toward to him.

One of the Devil Priests said, "Well, we have brought small special statue for her."

"Special statue? What do you mean by that?"

He smirked, "Well, that statue would help to teach princess a lesson."

"Lesson? I-I don't know about that?"

"Father, I think I'm agree with Devil Priest. That stone would definitely teach older sister a lesson. When she learned her lesson and she would take seriously for not breaking law."

The Devil King saw Hego came out of hallway and walked toward to him. He knew that Hego was not supposed to come to the court of chamber.

"Son? You know you are not suppose to be here."

He shrugged, "I know, father. I want to help you. I think you should try to let to Devil Priests work on Big Sis with..uh..special statue...come on father. You wants to give your throne to Big Sis when she would become more mature and seriously with the laws."

"Sigh..ok. I guess you are right. Devil Priests! Please do teach my daughter with final punishment!"

Devil Priests smirked and glared each other. One of them said, "As you wish, your majesty!" They brought small statue in front of Shego. That statue look like dragon with sword. Shego stared at strange small statue and had bad feeling about that.

"What the hell is that?"

The Devil King said, "This is for your own good. I hope you will learn your lesson in future. Good-bye and I'll see you soon."

Shego yelled, "What the hell do you mean good-bye?" She noticed there are Devil Priests were around her like she was in circle and they were chanting in weird language. She was shock and she yelled, "Father! Y-you don't mean that I will be stuck in that stupid statue! I'll swear I will get you for no matter what I can! Let me go, father! NOW! FATHER!"

Shego snarled and snapped at the Devil King. He looked away in sorrow because he did not want to see the Devil Priests to transferred his daughter in the special statue.

Everyone noticed there are big glow star in circle on the floor of court of chamber.

Hego, evil smirked, "Here it's come. Good-bye Big Sis. Have fun in the statue!" He started to laugh that hard. The Devil King looked at Hego and he had bad feeling about that. He did not not what Hego planning to do next. He was not happy with Hego very much and knew that Shego was one of his favorite children.

The Devil Priests were finished chanted the spell and the the glow was getting more brighter. They warped Shego in the statue. One of Devil Priests were ready to send the statue to the human world. The statue was disappeared into the human world.

The Devil King were shock to see the stone disappeared and he rose up from his throne quickly and angrily snarled, "WHERE DID YOU SEND MY DAUGHTER GO?! TELL ME NOW!"

Hego smiled, "Why father? It was in the human world."

The father turned into pale and whispered, "I-In human world. No. No."

"What I have done? My daughter is in the human human. Devil Priests, bring it back now!"

Hego shrugged and said, "I'm afraid not. They cannot bring it back here."

The Devil King angrily glared and snarled, "What do you mean, son?"

Hego smiled, "Well I told the Devil Priests to send one way spell to the human"

The Devil King was shock and slowly down in his throne. He slowly looked up at his son and ask him why he did do that.

"Well I hate Big Sis so much. Now, she is gone. Hahahaha!" Hego walked away to the hallway while his father watched him away.

The Devil King looked up and whispered, "My daughter, please forgive me for what I have done. I hope you will find a way to escape that statue." He started to close his eyes while he was sitting in his throne.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kim Possible and it's belong to Disney. I own Devil King, Seerna, Devil Priest, and other few characters. **Sigh I'm not good with english. I'm deaf person and I'm working hard on my first time Kigo fanfiction.**

**My Savior is the Devil?**

Chapter 2- In Human World Part 1

200 years later, in human world, a small dragon statue looked old and rotten. It was outside by the antique store called, "Chinatown's Antique". The owner of antique store found that statue in China and brought here in town, Middleton, and put it by his store for display.

Later, Kim Possible was sleeping on her queen's size bed. She heard her alarm clock on and she hit it with her hand. She went back to sleep and heard footstep were coming toward to her room. Someone opened the door and it was her mother, Dr. Mrs. Possible. Her mother shake her head and sighed. She walked over to her daughter's bed and ready to wake her up.

"Kimmie, you got to wake up, now."

Kim yawned, "Five more minute, mom."

Her mother chuckled, "Kimmie, if you don't get up then you will be late for school."

Kim's eyes went wide opened quickly and bolted out of her bed quickly to get her ready for school. Dr. Mrs. Possible went back to the kitchen and started to make breakfast for Dr. Mr. Possible and twin boys, Jim and Tim Possible. They heard there are ruckus upstair and knew Kim was hurry to get ready for the school. Dr. Mrs. Possible made butter with cinnamon toast on plate because it was for Kim.

Kim rushed to the kitchen. She kissed her parents' cheek and ruffled her tweebs (nickname for her young twin brothers). She took the cinnamon toast and put it in her mouth. She yelled, "Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Bye Tweebs! I gotta go!" while she ran to the garage to get her bike. She opened the garage door and rode her bike to the sidewalk.

"Dammit, dammit! Please let me be arrive at school on right time!" while she rode her bike quickly to her school. She arrived at her school and parked her bike with her bike chain around the bike rack. She ran to the front entrance of Middleton High School. She ran to her first period class and peek into her class. Kim saw Mr. Barkin doing lecture while he wrote on the board. She sneaked into the classroom.

_Please don't let Mr. Barkin see me. Please don't let Mr. Barkin see me. I beg you, _Kim thought.

Kim finally sat in her desk by the window. She was relieved that Mr. Barkin did not see her sneaking in classroom. Mr. Barkin finished writing on the board and turned around to lecture to the students. He noticed Kim was sitting in her desk by the window.

"Possible, you're one minute late! You will have detention!" snarled, Mr. Barkin. The classmates started to snicker and laugh at her. Kim Possible felt embarrassed and angry at Mr. Barkin.

"Come on! I made it in class! Why do I always get detention for?!" yelled, Kim. "It's not fair!"

Mr. Barkin yelled, "Do you want double detention, Possible?!"

"N-no, sir."

She felt angry inside and sulked in her seat. _Stupid Mr. Barkin. He always hate my gut so much. _She thought. _Sigh. My life is like living in hell. What's going to be worst next._

In the afternoon, she went to cafeteria to see her two good friends, Monique and Bonnie. Kim saw Ron was sitting with his cool friends such as football players, jocks, and cheerleaders. She knew she was lost best friend, Ron Stoppable because what he done to her in last year. Kim doesn't want to remember in the past but she couldn't help it and it's made her feel sad. Kim closed her eyes and looked back in her memories.

**((Flashback))**

_Kim got the letter from Ron and he wanted her to come to the football field because he has surprised for her. She was curious about the letter and shrugged her shoulder. She went back to her locker to gather her books and put them in her locker. Wade pop out from the computer in the locker. Wade was typing while he was drinking his soda. Wade was super genius and he is really 11 year olds. He had two doctrine degrees from two different university such as Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) and Stanford University. Wade smiled, "Hey Kim! How was school so far?"_

_Kim sighed, "Eh, not so much and I got worst time in the morning because of-"_

"_Let me guess. It's Mr. Barkin who gave you detention, right?" said, Wade._

"_Yeah. But how did you know?"_

_Wade chuckled, "Come on, give me credit. I know you very well."_

_Kim smirked, "My, my, you are growing up into a small smartass man."_

"_Hey!" yelled, Wade with his wide grin._

_She was laughing and said,"Well, I gotta go because Ron want talk to me at football field. See ya."_

"_Ok. Be careful and good luck. Bye." smiled, Wade. He pressed the keyboard to shut off the computer screen. Kim sighed and she closed her locker. She carried her backpack on her back and started to walk to the football field. _

_When she arrived at the football field and started look for Ron. Kim found him and he was standing by the yellow goal posts. She smiled and walked toward to him. Kim said, "Hey, Ron. I got your letter. What do you want?" _

_Ron smiled, "Well, let's go sit down on the bench." Kim shrugged and followed him. They sat down on the beach and Kim noticed Ron was acting nervous. _

_Ok? Let me ask you what do you want?"_

_Ron turned his face to her face and he has serious face. Ron said, "Kim...will you go out with me."_

_Kim was shocked to hear what Ron said. Kim used sad smile and said, "I-I'm sorry. I can't go out with you."_

_Ron stand up quickly and yelled, "Why?! Give me one reason!"_

_Kim stared at him and rose up slowly from the bench. Kim looked at Ron's eye and said, "We've been together since in Pre-K. I love you as like my own brother."_

_Ron looked down to the ground and growled, "Really? Is that what you think? Man, you are just stupid bitch." Kim was shocked by his angry tone because she never heard Ron using swear at her._

_Kim started to worry about him. She said, "W-what are you talking about?" She saw Ron's hand toward to her. He pushed her to the wall and Kim felt little pain in her back. Kim looked up to his face and she felt more scare because she never seen his childhood friend's face before._

_Ron looked angry and started use his evil smirk. _

"_Well, then your loss. Boys! Dump her with our special juice for her!"_

_Kim looked up quickly and saw the boys holding large container with strange liquid. The boys poor the strange liquid on her. She was splashed by strange liquid and she started to get stink because it was few weeks old mud with stinking socks. Ron and his football teams started to laugh at her. Kim never felt so embarrassed and she started to cry hysterically. _

_Someone came toward to Kim and football teams and smacked Ron's face with the hand. Kim heard loud smack and looked up slowly and saw it was Bonnie because she was one of Kim's cheerleader. _

_Bonnie looks enraged and yelled, "Ron! You stupid buffoon! How dare you to hurt your own childhood friend!"_

_Ron rubbed his right side of his face and he shrugged his shoulder. _

"_Well, she is not my friend no more just stupid bitch."_

_Ron and the boys started to laughed again and it made Kim to cry hysterically more._

_Bonnie get more enraged and snarled at them. Bonnie grabbed Kim's hand and walked away to the girl's locker room. When they arrived in the girl's locker room, Bonnie put Kim to sit on the bench. _

_Bonnie said, "I'll be right back."_

_Kim stayed still and looked down because she was very sad and upset about what Ron did to her. _

_Kim noticed the white towel closer to her face and looked up. Bonnie smiled gently, she had white towel and extra clothes because they are both for Kim._

_Bonnie smiled, "Just forget about Ron. I'll be here for you. From now on, I will be your new friend. But I do not know what is going on. Oh. Here is towel so why don't go take shower and when you are done then change this clothes."_

_Kim started to cry hysterically again and leapt into Bonnie's arms. Bonnie was shocked to see what Kim's behavior doing. She hold her gently and said, "It's ok, it's ok. I'll be here for you...man, you stink!" Bonnie hold her nose and making funny weird face because she hope it would make Kim laugh a little. _

_Kim stared at Bonnie and started to laugh little because of Bonnie's reaction. She felt a little better and thanks to her new friend, Bonnie. They looked at each other and started to laugh each other. That's how they start to became new friends and their new friendship._

**((End Flashback))**

Kim opened her eyes and she doesn't want to remember in past. She looked up and saw Bonnie and Monique were joking and talking. Inside her, she felt relieved to see her friends because she love her friends show. Bonnie saw Kim standing there and stared at her and Monique.

Bonnie yelled, "Kim! Over here! Don't daydreaming there!" Bonnie waved at her and Monique noticed at her and smiled at Kim. Monique started to wave at her, too. Kim smiled and ran to the table where Bonnie and Monique sitting.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Kim Possible and it's belong to Disney. I own Devil King, Seerna, Devil Priest, and other few characters. **Sigh I'm not good with english. I'm deaf person and I'm working hard on my first time Kigo fanfiction.**

**My Savior is the Devil?**

Chapter 3- In Human World Part 2

Kim sat on the seat with Monique and Bonnie in the cafeteria. Kim looked at Bonnie and couldn't remember that she have question for her. Kim tried to look back to find the question in her head. She remembered what kind of question for Bonnie. Kim turned her head to face Bonnie and she asked, "Hey Bonnie. How was Tara doing in England? Is she doing ok with her new school? I just want know how she's doing."

Bonnie said, "Well, Tara said that she is doing well in her new school but she is still shy to tried to make new friends. She told me that she wanted to try-out in cheerleader."

"Really? Man, I want to say congratulation to her!"

Monique smiled, "Girls, have you forgot about me that involve in your conversation."

Kim and Bonnie look each other and they said, "Sorry, we forgot about you."

"Damn! Girls! That's gonna hurt my feeling!"

Monique was doing angry pout because Bonnie and Kim loved to teasing her. They started to laugh lightly at Monique's reaction. Kim had an idea and she whispered to Bonnie's ear. They secretly grin and Bonnie knew that she loved Kim's idea. Kim scooted over to Monique's right side and Bonnie moved to Monique's left side.

Monique looked at Kim and Bonnie were closer to her. She felt she had bad feeling and she nervously smiled, "Um...g-girls, what are you doing?"

Bonnie and Kim were ready to attacked and they move forward to kiss both Monique's cheek. Monique squeaked that loud and blushed hard. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at Monique because of noisy. She felt embarrassed and she sit down slowly in her seat. Monique angrily glared at Bonnie and Kim. Kim and Bonnie were snickered because they did not want to laugh so hard.

Monique gritted her teeth, "Someday, someday. I will get you both no matter what. I hate you girls."

Bonnie and Kim said, "We love you, too!"

"Come on, Monique! You know we love to teasing you." Kim said.

They heard the bell rang and they knew their lunch period is over so they have go back to their fourth period. They hugged each other and Kim waved bye to them and run to her fourth period class.

AFTER SCHOOL...

Kim finished her seventh period class. She walked to her locker and saw Ron was standing by her locker. Kim was not happy to see him. She arrived at her locker and tried to avoid look at Ron. She heard Ron chuckled.

Ron chuckled, "Come on KP! I will give you last chance to go out with me?"

Kim sighed, "Ron, Don't call me KP. I told you I do not want go with you."

Ron enraged, "WHAT THE HELL?!" He grabbed Kim's shirt and slammed her into the locker. Kim felt pain by slam on the locker. Kim was in pain and said, "R-Ron, let me go."

He stared at Kim and he grinned, "Shut up, you stupid red-haired bitch."

Someone's hand out nowhere and grabbed Ron's shirt and threw him across opposite of locker. Ron rubbed his head because he hit his head on the locker hard. He snarled, "What the hell?! You-!" He was shocked to see that. It was Big Mike and there are two girls behind his back. It was Bonnie and Monique. Ron became more paled because he was afraid of Big Mike.

"Come on, man. Let me talk to Kim, please?" He chuckled nervously.

Big Mike said, "No. I will not let you bully my good precious friend. HOW DARE YOU HURT HER! I swear I will kill you!" He raised his hand up and pump his hand into fist because he wanted to punch Ron so badly. He threw his fist to Ron's face half way but it was stopped by almost close to his face. Big Mike saw Kim holding his arm and she yelled, "Big Mike! Don't! If you do that then, you will might get expelled but I don't want to. You are my good precious friend, too. Include Bonnie and Monique." Kim started to let her tear out of her eyes.

Big Mike sighed, "Fine. As you wish. Ron, you are lucky bastard. I will let you go. Don't go near Bonnie, Monique and Kim ever again! SCRAM NOW!"

Ron scurried his feet up and escaped from them. Kim turned around to her friends and she smiled, "Thank you, Big Mike. Thank you, Bonnie and Monique for get Big Mike to protect me. I really appreciate." Kim hugged her friends tightly and she felt relieved so badly. They walked outside of their school and toward to the bike rack where Kim's bike parked. Kim unlocked her bike chain and put it in her school bag. She get on her bike and waved good bye to her friend. She rode her bike and yelled, "Bye guys! See ya tomorrow!" Her friends waved good bye to her back.

Kim rode her bike to the Middleton downtown and she felt happy that her friends protect her from Ron. She heard someone yelled at her.

"WATCH OUT!" the boy cried.

Kim saw small old dragon statue was in her way so she crashed into it with her bike. Kim got few scraped on her arms and legs. She opened her eye and shocked to see that the statue was destroyed. Kim started to panic and get up quickly. She apologized, "I'm sorry little dragon!" She grabbed her bike and rode it to her home quickly.

The black aura smoke started to roam around the broken dragon statue. The statue whispered out nowhere. _Who is that red-haired creature? She is the one who release me from that stupid curse statue. She looks so adorable creature._ The princess of Demon King was awakened from the broken dragon. The owner of antique store came out of his store and saw his statue was destroyed. He was furious that someone who dared broke his precious dragon statue. He went back inside his store to gathered the broom and dust pan. He brought plastic bag so he would put broken statue in the plastic bag. The old man swept broken statued into the dustpan and poured into the plastic bag.

The old man mumbled, "Stupid kid."

The black aura smoke were getting bigger and it shifted into her normal form as she-devil. Shego looked around her body and looked at her hand. she glared at her hard and moved her hand into fist. Shego looked up in air and she smirked, "Finally I'm free..."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Kim Possible and it's belong to Disney. I own Devil King, Seerna, Devil Priest, and other few characters. **Sigh I'm not good with english. I'm deaf person and I'm working hard on my first time Kigo fanfiction.**

**My Savior is the Devil?**

Chapter 4- Shego's Freedom

Shego looked around in antique store and it was all of Chinese antiques on the floor, shelves, in the box, on the tables. Shego grunted and she mumbled, "What a stupid junk. Nobody want that stuff." She started to look around more. She was thinking that antique store would turn into antique bookstore. She heard someone came out of the office. The owner of antique store shocked to see there are woman standing in his store.

The owner smiled and he said, "Well! Did you find something that will interesting you?"

Shego went back to look around more in store. The owner get nervous easily and started to find something cool antique. He found brand new dragon statue and walked over to the lady. He really wanted her to buy one of his antiques because nobody wanted to buy his antiques for few years.

Old man said, "Miss, would you like to see this interesting antique in my hand?" Shego turned around to the owner and she enraged to see that dragon statue.

She yelled, "I'M NOT GOING BACK IN THAT DRAGON STATUE! ARE YOU TRYING TO PUT ME BACK IN THERE?!"

The owner felled down on the floor and look up at woman. He became feared of her because of her angry face. He stuttered, "M-ma'am? A-are you ok? I-I-I'm sorry and please don't hurt me." He cowered his body to protected himself.

Shego stared at old man and started to cool herself down. She said, "Sorry about that. But I have question for you?"

The old man get up from the floor and whispered, "What is it?"

She smirked, "Well, How much this building cost because I want to buy your own store."

He was shocked to hear that. He yelled, "What?! NO! I will not give you my store! What are you going to do with my store?!"

"Well I want this store to become my own antique bookstore. That's all I want it to be." Shego shrugged.

The old man get enraged and yelled, "Get out! Begone, woman! You are not welcome to my store ever again!"

Something shot out nowhere to his stomach and he felt pain badly. He spitted out his own blood out of his mouth and dribbled down to his chin. He looked down and saw the woman's hand was inside in his chest. He looked up to the woman and he was shocked to see that woman has horns on her head and there are wings behind her back. He looked back to the woman's eyes and saw her eye were glow brightly. Shego came closer to the owner face and she put her lip closer by his ear.

She whispered, "Well, It's your loss, human. You should take my offer when you are alive. If you're dead, then it's mean this store will be mine. Heh."

She took his heart out of the owner's chest. His corpse dropped on the floor limply and his blood spilled into bigger of blood pool. Shego ate the owner's heart and her face's expression disgusting because his heart taste awful. She threw his heart by the dead corpse. She wiped her mouth with her arm and looked down to the dead corpse.

She snarled, "Ugh. Your heart taste awful. I guess you smoking a lot. You're disgusting me."

Shego transformed her real form to human-like form. She smirked while she walked to the office behind the cashier stand.

It was Saturday morning, Kim started to stir around in her bed and she opened her eye slowly. She looked up to see her alarm on her small round table and saw the clock said, "7:25 A.M." She groaned and rose her up from her bed. She get out form her bed and walked to her closet to find her fitness clothes because she would go out to jogging from her home to Middle. Kim went downstair to the kitchen to get something to eat her breakfast. She made two cinnamon toasts and orange juice. When she finished eating her breakfast so she would go outside to do stretches before jogging start.

She couldn't forget about incident yesterday by the antique store because she felt more guilty to run away from broken statue. She started to jogging from her home to Middleton Downtown. She ran down the sidewalk and she thought, _Well, I better go to the owner of that antique store when I get here in Middleton Downtown from jogging. I-I think that store was called, "Chinatown's Antique"...I think that was right name of store. I brought money with me for that broken statue because it's not fair for that owner. _

Kim sighed, " I wish that store was exist so I don't have to worry about to pay expensive cost for broken statue."

She was almost reach to the Middleton Downtown from jogging. When she arrived at the store then she need to breathe first. She was sweating a lot because of doing jogging. She looked up at the store but she was shocked. She saw the store said, "Go Bookstore". She was wondering what happened to "Chinatown's Antique"? Kim saw woman walked past by her so she tapped her finger on woman's shoulder. The woman turned around to Kim.

Kim stuttered, "U-um...D-do know what happened to "Chinatown's Antique" store." She pointed to that store.

The woman looked up to that store. She said, "Oh! That store! Did you hear that the owner sold that store to beautiful woman. Last time,I heard the rumor that owner left to the England to open his new store. I went in there and it was my first time. It had many wonderful books! I bought one or two books from this store. That new owner was very nice so you should go check out that wonderful books! My goodness! Look at time so I gotta go! Bye, sweetie!" The woman left and Kim stand there and looks dumbfounded.

"U-uh...thanks...I think." Kim whispered while she waved her hand. She turned around to that store. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. She opened her eye and she opened the store's door. Kim went inside the store and the door closed slowly.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Kim meet Shego

Kim was inside in "Go Bookstore" store. She saw there are many books around in the store. There following genre like Sci-Fi, Fiction, Non-fiction, Fantasies, Mystery and other genres in each aisles. She wanted to check out in Mystery genre aisle. She was awed while she looked around and thought _Wow! That was a lot of books! Man, the lady is right! Gosh!_ Kim was shocked because she noticed that there are one of her favorite book among with other mysteries books in the top of shelves. She found that book called, "The Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes" and it was written by Arther Conan Doyle. She tried to reach to her favorite book on the top shelf. She was almost touch the book but a woman's hand out of nowhere and she grabbed the book. Kim turned right to see the person who had her favorite book. It was a woman and she was taller than Kim. She wore green and black vest with white long sleeve shirt. She had black pant with her black high heel. Her raven black hair was holding back into ponytail. She had black lipstick on her lip and wore the glasses above her nose. Kim stared into woman's emerald eyes.

The woman smirked, "Why hello? I believe this book that you want? It hard to reach it for you, right?" She stared down to Kim's olive eyes.

"..." Kim kept stared in her eye.

The woman waved her hand and said, "Hello? Are you ok?"

Kim snapped out of it and she apologized, "I'm so sorry! I never seen emerald color in your eye? Are those natural eye or color contact?"

She chuckled, "This is my natural eye. I'm serious. Anyway, my name is Shego and I am owner of this store." Shego stared at the red-haired girl and had strange feeling. She thought, _Hmm, where I have seen her somewhere before? I couldn't remember. She look so familiar. _

"R-really? My name is Kim Possible." Kim stuttered. In Kim's thought, _Damn! I stutter! Calm down, Kim. Be cool, be calm, ok._

Shego snapped out of her thought. _Kim Possible? What a weird name but the first name sound nice. Kimmie. Hmm, I like this one better than Kim._

She said, "Um. Can I have that book, please?"

Shego exclaimed, "Oh! Sorry, here is book." She gave the book to Kim.

Kim hold the book to her chest. She forgot about the broken statue that she broke yesterday. She looked up at Shego and hope she had information of the owner of "Chinatown's Antique" so Kim would called him about the broken dragon statue. She was deep breathe and look up to Shego's eye and ready to ask the question for her.

Kim asked, "Um, do you have the owner's information?"

Shego confused, "Who is the owner are you talk about?"

Kim answered, "The old man who is owner of "Chinatown's Antique"

"Ah, that one. Nope. Sorry, I don't have information from him. Why do you want that information from the owner, Kimmie?"

Kim shocked, "Kimmie?"

"You don't like that nickname that I got for you?" Shego became look little sorrow.

Kim yelled, "NO! No, it's fine. Whatever you want to call me. Some people called me KP or Kimberly"

Shego confused, "Kimberly?"

"Yeah, my full name is Kimberly Ann Possible."

"What a beautiful name you have." Shego whispered while she smiled at Kim.

Kim's face became more blush like a red tomato. "R-really? Thanks." When Kim looked down on the floor while her face blush still on. _No one ever compliment my name is beautiful. This is my first time to hear ! I can't believe that I'm still blushing when Shego complimented me! Calm down! Calm down. Deep breathe. Whoo._ She snapped out of her thought and looked up at Shego.

Shego sneered, "Now, can we go back to my question, please if you insist?" She was getting a little impatient because she wanted know why Kimmie wanted that stupid old man's information for. She sighed and looked down on the floor for few seconds. She looked up to Kimmie's eye tapped her foot slowly and put her hand on her hip. Now she was getting a little more impatient.

Kim stuttered, "R-right! I need to tell that owner about yesterday where I accidentally broke one of his."

Shego froze a little and she getting more curious. "You broke it? What kind of antique did you break yesterday? I'm just curious, that's all."

Kim looked down and felt a little sorrow. She sighed, "Well, I broke small old dragon holding sword statue."

Shego 's eyes went wide as saucer pan. She was shock and she was getting pale a little because what she heard Kim said. Now, she realized that blur of red-haired girl is that girl, Kimmie. She hid her smirk from her face._ Huh? I can't believe that girl is my savior who freed me from breaking that stupid statue. Interesting. Now, I will shall make Kimmie mine. I realized that Kimmie looks so fucking adorable creature I ever seen. Heh._ Shego put her hand out to Kim while she smirked.

Kim saw Shego's hand in the air so she put her hand into Shego's hand and felt that Shego pulled her into a hug. She felted Shego's chest to her chest and Kim became blush easily.

Shego chuckled, _I never thought Kimmie looks more adorable when she get blush easily. I feel like I wanted to teasing her when she get more blushes. I'm looking forward to teasing her in future. Hmm, when I get back home and take the throne in underground of hell. I will shall be Devil Queen and I will make Kimmie as my wife as my own queen. Heh. I shall make that plan fast to make Kim to fall in love with me._

Kim stuttered, "Um, S-Shego? Are you ok? Why are you hugging me for?"

Shego looked down to Kim. "Huh? No reason because you look more adorable when you get blush easily." Kim blushed full body and she stuttered because she couldn't speak clearly. Shego chuckled because she loved to enjoyed to teasing her.

Kim noticed there was a clock on the counter and it said, "9:30 A.M." Kim yelled, "SHIT! I'm suppose to meet my friends at mall at 10:00 A.M."

Shego shocked to hear Kim's outburst and she started to laugh that loudly.

Kim forgot about Shego and she was getting more blushed. She apologized, "I'm sorry! How rude of me to being outburst like that." She felt a hand petted on her hand and looked up. It was Shego who petted on her head.

Shego smiled, "It's fine. Well, are you going to buy that book or not?"

Kim looked down the book in her arm and said, "Yeah, I am."

"Well. Let go to my cashier so come on." Shego and Kim walked over to the cashier counter. Kim gave the book to Shego so she would check out the book. Shego said, "This book cost, $10.95."

Kim said, "Ok. Then let me get my wallet." She went to check to see if she has wallet in her sport short 's pocket but she don't have it. She realized that she left her wallet in her room. She smacked her hand to her head. She felt so embarrassed and looked up to Shego slowly. She sighed, "Um. Well you see I kinda left my wallet in my room. I'm sorry I can't pay that book now."

Shego smirked, "Well, that's ok. I will hold your book so when you get back here and pay that book later. Is that ok with you"

Kim blurted, "YES! I would like that! Thank you, Shego!" Kim's smile getting more brighter and Shego felt her heart skipped a beat. Kim said, "I gottta go! Bye! See ya later!" She ran out of the store so she would get home and get ready to meet her friends at mall.

Shego kept starring at Kim while she left the store. She put her hand on her chest and she get a little bit of blush. _Huh? I did not know Kim's smile made my heart skip a beat. _She snapped out of her thought while she shake her head. She looked at the door and smirked, "Kimmie, my beloved, you will shall be mine soon." She went back to her backroom while she kept her smirk wide because she knew that she needed to get the plan for making Kim to become Shego's bride.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Kim Possible and it's belong to Disney. I own Devil King, Seerna, Devil Priest, and other few characters. **Sigh I'm sorry I'm not good with english. I'm deaf girl and I'm working hard on my first time Kigo fanfiction.**

**My Savior is the Devil?**

Chapter 6 – Destruction House

Kim ran back to home. She opened the door quickly and was panting because she ran that fast from "Go Bookstore" to her home in like ten minutes. She was sweating a lot and her sport shirt and her hair was drenched by her sweat.

Dr. Mr. Possible was reading his newspaper and heard the front door opened. He lowered his newspaper down to see who was it. It was Kim and she looked tired from doing her exercise routine. He smiled, "Hey Kimmie-cub! How was your exercise routine going?" He looked at his watch and it was "9:43 A.M." He said, "Kimmie-cub, don't you have meet your friend at mall at 10 A.M., right?"

Kim was still panting. She ran upstair and yelled, "Dad! I don't have time to conversation with you! I gotta get ready for at the mall to meet my friend! I can meet them at the right time! Anything is possible for a Possible! Bye!"

Dr. Mr. Possible watched his daughter ran upstair and heard her bedroom door closed. He smiled and shook his head. He chuckled, "That's my daughter."

Kim was in her bedroom and tried to gathered her nice clothes and ran back to bathroom.

Kim stripped her sport clothes down and put them in landry basket by the right side of sink counter. Kim looked at mirror and she was naked. She checked her bosom and rear too because she have to make sure that she keep her body stay firm and healthy. She has nice curvy body. _Ugh, I feel like I'm sticky and I'm smell little bad. Well I got take quick shower so I have to meet my friends at the mall on the right time. _

She walked over to the shower and turned it on with warm water. She almost get in the shower because she heard something faint noise. She looked around in the bathroom and couldn't find something that making noises. The noises get louder and more louder. **BOOM!** She fell down in the bathtub because of the explosion. Her rear felt little pain because she fell down. She looked up and there are smog smoke and it almost disappeared. She saw there are big hole on the wall. Kim get up and grabbed the towel from the towel rack. She wrapped up her private areas with towel. She walked over to the big hole and saw her brother were doing rocket explosion in their room. They were covered by black smoke dust. They were coughing bad.

Tim and Jim looked up and saw their sister was standing behind the hole. She looked enraged and she screamed, "TWEEBS!"

They heard loud footstep coming toward to twin boys' room. Dr. Mr. Possible slammed the door open. He yelled, "What is going on?! I heard there was a explosion upstair floor! Are you ok?!" Ke saw there are big hole on the wall and he walked over to the wall slowly. He saw Kim standing in the bathroom and she looks furious.

Tim and Jim explained, "Dad we can explain-" "about this situation." Their father did not answered and he was standing frozen. They noticed he was shivered a little. He turned around slowly to the boys. The boys saw his father's expression and they said, "Uh-oh."

Father looked furious and he said, "Yeah, uh-oh. Boys do you have something to say to me? Tell me truth?"

Tim and Jim looked at each other and they sighed, "Well we are building our-" "rocket that would shoot faster and-" "it won't explosion when it goes higher but we accidentally-" "set that rocket's wire because of wrong wire.-" "The rocket explosion and its burst the hole on the wall. That's all."

Dr. Mr. Possible rubbed his nose and took a deep breathe. He glared at the twin and knew what kind of punishment for them. He said, "Boys, I have something say to you. NO ROCKET EXPERIMENT FOR TWO MONTHS! YOU BETTER FIX THAT HOLE BEFORE YOUR MOTHER GET HOME! YOU WILL GET SUMMER JOB FOR REST OF SUMMER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

They yelled, "YES SIR!"

Father smiled at boys and turned around to Kim. He said, "Kim why don't you go take shower in bathroom in my bedroom because boys will fixes to cover the hole on the wall."

Kim said, "Thanks dad. Looks like I will be little late to meet my friends at mall. Sigh."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will understand about what is going on. Oh! Tell them I said Hi. Ok?"

She said, "Yeah, sure dad."

Dr. Mr. Possible nodded and he left the boys' room and went downstair to living room to finished his reading the newspaper.

In Kim's thought, _I feel bad for tweebs but serve them right. Oh, well. I have to get ready quickly now._

Kim sighed and gathered her clothes so she would go to her parent's bathroom. She walked to her parent's room and went in there. There was bathroom in the left side. She walked to the bathroom and

went in. She put her clothes on the sink counter and walked over to the shower. She turned the shower on. She took the towel off and put it on the towel rack. She went in the shower.

When she finished her shower and she get dressed quickly. When she done doing fixing her hair and makeup. She ran downstair and noticed her father was still reading his newspaper in his favorite armchair. She rushed over to her father and kiss good-bye on his cheek. She yelled, "Bye guys! I'll see you dinner tonight!" while she ran out of the house. She opened the garage and there was purple car in the garage.

Kim sighed, _I hope my car is working because I told tweebs to fix it this morning. _

She walked over to her car and get in. She took her key out of her purse and started her car on. Her car sound running fine and Kim was happy to hear her car was running fine.

Kim punched in the air and yelled, "Yes! I don't have to worry about my car! Look I don't need bike anymore! I can ride it to my school! Whoo-hoo!"

She drove her car out of the garage and parked on the driveway. She turned her car off and get out of the car. Kim ran to the house and opened the front door. She yelled, "THANKS TWEEBS FOR FXING MY CAR!'

She closed the front door and walked back to her car but there is something strange feeling. She turned around quickly because she felt someone staring at her back. There was no one there.

_Huh? Strange. I swore I felt someone staring at me from my back...whatever._

Kim sighed, "I guess it was my imagination."

She had to leave quickly to meet her friends at mall. She get in the car quickly and drove out to the mall. There was something black floating was following Kim to anywhere she goes. That black floating was bat but it had one big eye and did not have mouth.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Kim Possible and it's belong to Disney. I own Devil King, Seerna, Devil Priest, and other few characters. **Sigh I'm sorry that I'm not good with english. I'm deaf girl and I'm working hard on my first time Kigo fanfiction.**

**My Savior is the Devil?**

Chapter 7 – Get Blue Dolt

-Back in Go Bookstore store-

In the backroom, Shego was sitting on big green and black dragon throne. She was watching her crystal orb on small round table because she was spying on Kim through her Eye Bat from crystal orb. She put chin in her hand pose on armchair and she crossed her leg together.

Shego smirked, "My beloved Kimmie. You look more adorable than I thought. You shall become mine."

She thought about to get new servant because she needed another hand to work on her plan and her store. _Hmm. I need to find someone smarter and dumb-ass. _She get up from her throne and walked over to her large mirror in the right side. She needed to asked the mirror about who will be her servant. There are monkey decorating on the mirror frame but Shego dislike that mirror monkey frame. She knew how to replaced spell from her home in underground of hell to her liar in human world. She was not that dumb but very smarter. She hoped his father was not using that fake mirror in his chamber.

Shego frowned, "Hey wake up stupid monkey butt! I have a question for you!"

In the mirror, the black smoke changed into head form. He looked like monkey head but long time ago he was the General Monkey Fist and lost battle to Devil King. Devil King transferred him into the mirror and he shall be foreseen future of mirror but also called, "Monkey Head of Mirror".

Monkey Fist yelled, "Hey! Only one green-devil call me...wait a minute."

He saw Shego was standing by him in mirror. He was shocked to see her for a long time. He became grouched, _Damn! It's Shego the greatest green-devil of hell. I thought she was dead...no. Impossible!_

Shego frowned, "Hey, monkey butt! I know what you're thinking? You're thinking that how I'm still alive for many years. Well, guess what? I WAS TRAPPED IN STUPID DRAGON STATUE AND SENT ME HERE IN HUMAN WORLD BY STUPID DEVIL PRIESTS!"

xx

Shego kept panting because of she yelled at the magic mirror. She closed her eyes and deep breathe to keep herself cool down. She looked up to Monkey Head of Mirror with her stern face.

Monkey Fist sighed, "Well, good to see you. You know I like you better than stupid Hego because he makes no sense at all."

Shego rolled her eye and said, "Of course. That Hego is just doofus and not very smart at all. He was afraid of me." She grin evilly when she said that.

Monkey Fist sighed, "What do you want, Mistress Shego?"

She sneered, "Well, I need a servant to serve me. Do you understand?"

"Why do yo-"

Shego interrupted him, "Don't...ask me that question! I need someone who is smarter and dumb-ass."

Monkey Fist confused, "You want...smarter and dumb-ass? I'm not sure that I do not understand what do you mean?

Shego snarled, "I SAID DO NOT ASK ME THAT QUESTION AT ALL! FIND ME THAT HUMAN WHO IS SMARTER AND DUMB-ASS. THAT HUMAN WILL SHALL BE MY SERVANT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! FIND IT NOW!"

He became more scared of his mistress. He did not want to keep more question to her because his mistress would might kill him if he do that.

He saluted, "Yes ma'am! I will find the right servant for you, right away now!"

His head went to disappear in the mirror and the mirror look like normal mirror. Shego mumbled quietly. Shego heard the call bell and it came from the cashier counter. She closed her eye and sigh a little. She walked out of her "liar" room and looked up to see who is the person. Shego's eye went wide because she saw it was Kimmie who was standing by the counter. She looks more beautiful. Shego realized that she was staring at Kim. She shaked her head and walked over to her Kimmie.

Shego smiled, "Why, hello Kimmie. What are you doing, Pumpkin? I thought you suppose to meet your friends at mall?"

Kim blushed at her new nickname and said, "Shego, I'm here to buy that book you hold it for me. I need it to buy quickly so I have go meet my friends."

Shego shrugged her shoulder. She said, "All right. I will go get your favorite book, Princess.

Kim's thought, _Princess? She has few nickname for me? I wonder why she called me that nicknames for?_ She heard someone called her name. Kim snapped out of her thought and it was Shego who called her.

Shego smiled, "Penny for your thought? Huh?"

Kim shaked her head and yelled, "No!..Well..yeah. Well, why do u give that nicknames for?"

Shego frowned, "You don't like that nickname for you?" She looked little sad.

"No! Its fine! You can call me with nickname whatever you want. I don't mind it."

Shego's frown turned upside down widely. "Thanks...Oh! Here is book that you wanted."

Kim took her money out of purse and paid the book. Shego took her money and get her money changed to Kim. She put book in the small brown bag and gave it to Kim. She thanked to Shego for purchased her books. She looked at her watched.

Kim said, "Well I gotta go. Can I come her any time if I need break or something else?"

"Yes. You may come here if you want to."

Kim's smile get more gleamed and brighter. Shego felt her heart skipped her heartbeat twice. She put her hand over to her chest and felt more blushed because of Kim's smile.

Kim left the store and went back to her car. Shego watched Kim to drove her car out to the mall.

Shego growled, "Damn! She getting more adorable...I feel like I can't take it anymore! I want to take her with me to my home and makes her my bride!...Calm down..Calm...Stick to my plan." She walked back to her "liar" in the back room. She heard someone called her and she turned her head to the left side. It was Monkey Fist who called her. Shego frowned and wallked over to the Monkey Head of Mirror. She growled, "What do you want?!"

Monkey Fist gulped, "Well..I found someone who will be your servant. His name is Dr. Drakken."

"Dr. Drakken? Show me the picture of him, now."

Monkey Fist saluted, "Yes Mistress!" His head transformed to see the picture of Dr. Drakken. He was doing the experiment while he using his maniac laugh. He let one drop of his blue chemical into the yellow chemical in the testtube. **BOOM!** The explosion destroyed his lab. He got black smoke dust on him and his hair went spike up. He coughed badly.

"That Dr. Drakken? He has _blue_ skin? Are you sure that he is human? Sigh, never mind. He looks doofus and smart-ass. Well I guess I will make him my servant."

She moved back away little from the mirror so she would called her Shadow Warriors. She called them with shadow spell. Her shadow became rose up and transformed into three Shadow Warriors. Three Shadow Warriors bowed to their green-devil mistress.

Shego smirked, "Hey, I have mission for you. I want you go capture that human name was Dr. Drakken. Bring him here now! Go!" The three Shadow Warrior bowed to her again and went disappeared through the shadow.

-In Dr. Drakken's Lab-

Dr. Drakken yelled, "BLAST IT! Why every time, when I do experiment and I get explosion a lot."

He pouted like a little kid and turned to his desk and saw the picture of him and Dr. Possible.

He growled, "YOU THINK YOU ALL THAT, POSSIBLE! YOU TOOK MY BELOVED INTO YOUR WIFE! GRRRR!" He went bawled because he really loved Ann Mickleberry AKA Ann Possible. He remembered that James Possible asked her out to date before Dr. Drakken asked her. He knew James was traitor and he broke their friendship with him. He really hated that James Possible so much.

Dr. Drakken yelled, "WHEN I GET MORE GENIUS THAN JAMES! ANN, YOU WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH ME WHEN I GET NOVEL PRIZE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-ACK-" He coughed badly because he laughed to much. The three Shadow Warriors rose up from shadow and they were behind Dr. Drakken.

He said, "Huh? Who was there behind my back?!" He turned around with his angry face but his angry face went to afraid face because he saw strange three black warriors were little bit taller than him and they looked scary.

One of Shadow Warrior grunted, "Dr. Drakken, you will come with us. Our Mistress want to talk to you." Dr. Drakken were shaking in his fear. He looked around to find a way to escape but he noticed that three black warriors were surrounding him. They grabbed him that hard and He screamed,"AAAAAHHHHH! PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE! WAAHH!"

They hold him and pulled him down into the shadow. Dr. Drakken tried to escape but he can't. He called for help but he forgot that nobody is here in the lab because of their weekend break.

He screamed, "HELP! HELP ME! I'M KIDNAPPED BY STRANGE BLACK WARRIORS! AAAAAAHHH!" He tried to put his hand up but his hand went slowly into the shadow.

They were gone into the shadow and the lab went quiet with no noise. Someone was coming to the lab and opened the door loudly. It was Dr. Drakken's boss. He looked furious because he was tired of Dr. Drakken for make noises and he tried to focus on his paperwork.

His boss yelled, "SHUT UP, DR. DRAKKEN! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M TRIED TO DO MY PAPERWORK!" He looked around in the lab and there was no Dr. Drakken. He became more enraged and he walked back to his office.

He mumbled that he would fired him and he doesn't care about Dr. Drakken. He really wanted to kick him out of his company so badly. He would call Dr. Drakken to know that he was fired after he done with his paperwork.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Kim Possible and it's belong to Disney. I own Devil King, Seerna, Devil Priest, and other few characters. **Sigh I'm sorry that I'm not good with english. I'm deaf girl and I'm working hard on my first time Kigo fanfiction.**

My Savior is the Devil?

Chapter 8- Drakken Meet His New Mistress

Dr. Drakken closed his eye and he screamed, "AAAAAAHHHH!" When three Shadow Warriors and Dr. Drakken rose up from the shadow into strange room. He stopped his scream and opened his open eyes. He looked around in the strange room but it looks like liar room. Dr. Drakken looked up to see one of three Shadow Warriors. He became more terrified and in his thought, _Where am I? This room looks creepy! WHAT IS GOING ON?!_ He heard the footstep closer to him. Dr. Drakken turned to his left and saw the green lady but she has black horn and black wings.

Dr. Drakken became furious and he yelled, "WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

The three Shadow Warriors took their black spears out of their back and put it close to Dr. Drakken's throat. He became more pale and terrified.

One of three Shadow Warriors yelled, "How dare you to yell at our princess! Our mistress is the Underworld of Princess whose the great Devil King's daughter! Apol-"

Shego interrupted, "Stop. That's enough. Please be nice to our guest. I order to let black spears away."

he said, "...But Mistress, he-"

Shego get furious and yelled, "I SAID LET GO! DO YOU HEAR ME WHAT I SAID?! DO IT AS MY ORDER NOW!"

The three Shadow Warriors lower their black spears down and bow to to their mistress. Dr. Drakken was getting confused about what is going on. He was fidgeted a lot because he wanted know who is that strange black monster and green woman.

Shego said, "Hey! You blue human, get over here. Don't worry I won't bite you." She motioned her index finger to tell him to get closer to her.

Dr. Drakken was still fidgeted and unable to move because he was afraid that green woman would do something terrible bad to him. Dr. Drakken did not want to get closer to her because he felt bad feeling about her.

Shego was getting impatient and yelled, "GET OVER HERE, NOW! IF YOU DON'T COME HERE OR I WILL KILL YOU NOW!" She set her green fire on her hand. Dr. Drakken felled down on the floor and scrambled to get over to Shego.

Shego said, "Much better. Now, tell me is your name Dr, Drakken, right?"

Dr. Drakken stuttered, "Y-yes, m-m-ma'am."

Shego enraged, "STOP STUTTER! SPEAK UP CLEARLY NOW!"

Dr. Drakken yelled, "Yes! I am Dr. Drakken! Please don't kill me!" He started to defend himself to not get hurt.

Shego said, "Ah. Nice to meet you Dr. Drakken. Now, I have to tell you something for you but first let go sit down and talk." Shego walked back to her throne and sit down in her throne. Dr. Drakken walked over to where Shego sit and he looked around to see if there any chair in this room but there is no chair.

Dr. Drakken said, "Um...Do you have any chair to sit for me?" While he asked question with his nervous smile.

Shego frowned and she said, "Why do you need chair for? You can sit on the floor."

Dr. Drakken whispered, "Um..well.."

Shego enraged, "SIT DOWN, BLUE HUMAN!"

Dr. Drakken sat down on the floor quickly and he was shivering in fear.

She change her angry expression into calm expression. She said, "Well, I will hire you as my servant and my store employee for rest of your life. Do you understand?"

Dr. Drakken raised his hand up.

She sighed, "Yes?"

Dr. Drakken said, "I'm sorry, I already have job so-"

"Five, four, three, two, one..."

**~DOO DA! DOO DA! DOO DA!~**

Dr. Drakken heard his phone rang and he took his phone out of his pocket. He opened his phone and looked to find who was calling him. He was shocked to see that his boss called him. Dr. Drakken pressed call button and put his phone close to his ear. He said, "Hello, Boss. How are you doing?" in quietly voice.

His boss yelled, "SHUT UP!...I have question for you? Why are you not in your lab that you are supposed to do? Answer me with the truth."

Dr. Drakken fidgeted a little and he stuttered, "W-well, y-you never believe what happened right now." He looked up to see Shego and she had bored expression with her body language. He went back to the conversation with his boss on the phone.

"Try me."

He said, "Oh, ok. Well, there are three scary black monsters dragged me into the shadow and we were appeared in strange room! I met green lady with fire flame hand!" He grin nervously because he hoped his boss understand what was the situation going on.

"..."

He was getting more nervous and he said, "Boss? Are you there?"

His boss said, "Well, you are not crazy at all and I have important to tell you."in dry voice. Dr. Drakken heard his boss's tone and it sound like his boss using sarcastic.

He whispered, "Really boss? You do understand me? What kind of important?" He gleamed his happy expression up.

"No...I wanted to say that you are..."

Dr. Drakken said, "I am getting promoted?"

His boss yelled, "YOU'RE FIRED!"

Dr. Drakken dropped his jaw and he stuttered, "W-why am I fired? What did I do?!"

"Well...YOU ARE VERY ANNOYING PERSON I EVER MET! YOU ARE TOO NOISY WHEN YOU YELLED IN YOUR LAB! I..FUCKING HATE YOU ASSHOLE! GOOD-BYE!" His boss called his phone off.

Dr. Drakken was still drop his jaw and his ey went wide as dinner plate. He dropped his phone on the floor and he dropped his knee to the floor.

He whispered, "I'm fired and I have no job."

Shego smirked widely because she heard what he said. Finally, Dr. Drakken would become her servant forever.

Shego rose up from her throne and walked over to Dr. Drakken. She tapped her finger on his shoulder to get his attention to her. Dr. Drakken turned his head slowly around to her and he was still opened his mouth wide because he was in shock that he was fired. Shego looked at her one of three Shadow Warriors. She snapped her finger to tell him to go get the Devil's Deed scroll. He bowed to his mistress and went back to get the scroll. Shego sighed and looked down to Dr. Drakken. Shego felt a little bit enraged and raise her hand up in the air. She smacked her hand on Dr. Drakken's cheek that hard because she wanted him to snapped him out of the shock.

Dr. Drakken felt huge pain on cheek and he looked up to Shego. He raised his hand up slowly to his cheek so he would rub his cheek slowly to get rid of the pain.

"Why do you have smack my cheek for?"

Shego rolled her eye and she sneered, "Well, you are not pay attention to me and you are still in shock about that you are fired from your job."

Dr. Drakken looked down to the floor and started to let his tear pour down to his cheeks hard.

Shego yelled, "STOP CRYING! MY GOD! YOU ARE SUCH CRYBABY! ACT LIKE A MAN! DO IT NOW!"

Dr. Drakken looked up to Shego and he stood up from the floor. He wiped his tear with his sleeves. His face became more stern like a man.

She smirked, "Much better. Now I need you listen to me very carefully. Do you understand."

"Yes Ma'am."

Shego sneered, "Call me Mistress Shego not ma'am. Got it!"

Dr. Drakken fidgeted with his finger and he stuttered, "Y-yes ma- I mean! Yes, Mistress Shego."

Shego smirked widely and saw one of three Shadow Warrior carried the Devil's Deed scroll. She was getting more smirk widely. She turned back to Dr. Drakken.

Shadow Warrior bowed to his mistress and gave the scroll to her. Shego grabbed the scroll from warrior's hand. She opened the scroll and showed to Dr. Drakken. He felt very nervous about that mystery scroll.

Shego smirked, "Please sign your name signature in the bottom of the scroll."

Dr. Drakken stared at Shego to scroll. He sighed quietly and took his pen out of his lab coat's pocket. He signature his name on the bottom of the scroll. Shego smirked widely and made the scroll disappeared. Dr. Drakken was shock to see that scroll disappear.

Shego smirked, "Thank you for sign it in Devil's Deed. Now, your soul is mine. You will follow my order. If you don't follow my order then you will die quickly. I'm serious. Well, we will talk more tomorrow. I'm going to bed. See ya, humble servant."

She walked back to her bedroom. Dr. Drakken was frozen and opened his mouth wide. He said, "What have I done..."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Kim Possible and it's belong to Disney. I own Devil King, Seerna, Devil Priest, and other few characters. **Sigh I'm sorry that I'm not good with english. I'm deaf girl and I'm working hard on my first time Kigo fanfiction.**

My Savior is the Devil?

Chapter 9- Guess what? Who is in the mall?

Kim arrived at mall and she had to find the parking spot for her car. She looked around to see any empty parking spot but she noticed there are one empty parking by the tree. She drove her car to the empty parking spot and park her car in the parking lot. She get out of the car and walked fast to the mall because she was late for meeting her friends at 10 AM but she arrived at the mall was 10:30 AM. She was thirty minutes late because thanks to tweebs for making her late.

Kim felt someone staring at her back again. She turned around and saw something black blur went behind the white car. Kim walked over slowly to the white car to see if there black blur still there. She leaned over the white car's side and did not see the black bur. She shook her head and walked back to the mall.

Kim sighed, _Why do I keep that feeling about someone staring behind my back again. I wonder who was that black blur. I guess it was my imagination again._

She went inside the mall and went to the food court to find her friend. She arrived at the food court and started to look around to find her friends. She noticed her friends were sitting in the round table. Kim walked over to her friends.

Kim lowered her head down and she said, "I'm sorry that I'm late! Thanks to tweebs who made me late!"

Her friends said all in together. "It's fine."

She looked up at her friend and she was shock to see Wade was sitting with Bonnie and Monique.

Kim said, "Wade? What are you doing here?"

Wade was sip his soda and looked up to Kim with his smile. He said, "Well, Monique called me to come to mall for fun because she thinks that I was staying in my room everyday was not healthy. She wants me to go out and get fresh air." He glared at Monique with his deep frown because he was not happy with her.

"Really? Monique, how did you pull him out of his room. I tried to convince to go out and get fresh air but he refused because he wanted to work on his project in his room all day long."

Monique smirked, "Well I'm blackmailed him. Don't ask me how, ok? It's a secret." She put her index finger to her mouth and she winked.

Kim rose her one eyebrow and had feeling that she did not want to know. She sat down and started the conversation with her friends. They started to get their own lunch.

After, they finished eating their lunch so they would start doing shopping. They left the food court and started to walk around in the mall. Kim said, "Hey guys, I think we let Wade go first doing shopping that he wants to buy." Bonnie and Monique looked at each other and they agreed. They saw Wade was walking behind them.

Bonnie yelled, "Hey Wade! We got to tell you something." Wade looked at Bonnie with his curious expression. He said, "What?"

Kim said, "We decided that you will go first."

Wade was confusing and he said, "Me? Go first?"

Monique sighed, "What Kim means that you will go first doing shopping that you want to get. DYU?

He stutter, "W-What? What is DYU means?"

Bonnie looked down at Wade and said, "It's mean 'Do you understand?'".

"Oh! I see! So..you want me to go first, right?"

They said at once, "Yes."

Wade let his smile go wide and had gleamed in his eye. He started act like a child that want a new toy at the store. He said, "Well, there is something that I really want to buy at Nike Store." He pointed at the Nike Store.

Kim said, "Huh? I thought I was expected that you will buy something technology for your room."

He chuckled, "I don't need any more technology in my room but I need to buy shoes because my old shoes were getting worn out." He walked over to the Nike Store.

Kim looked at Bonnie and Monique with his confuse expression. They shrugged their shoulder and went to the Nike Store. Kim sighed and walked over the Nike Store where Wade wanted to buy. When they went inside the Nike Store and Wade was looking for something. The girls were getting bored because it was men's shoe store and they wanted to buy at Club Banana.

Wade yelled, "Found it! That was I'm looking for! This a popular shoes I ever seen!" The girls walked over to Wade and they leaned over to see what kind of shoes that Wade found.

Bonnie said, "What's so important about shoes? It's just shoes."

Wade gasped, "Bonnie! Don't estimated about men's shoes styles. This is...Nike Air Max SQ Uptempo ZM! It's for fashion or for basketball game!"

Kim grabbed the shoe's tag to see how much that shoes cost. Kim's eye went wide as dinner place and she stuttered, "O-one hundred forty-nine dollars!" Bonnie and Monique were shocked to hear that price cost for one pair of shoes.

Bonnie whistled and she said, "Wow. That is so expensive for one pair of SHOES?! Seriously?!"

Monique looked at Wade and she said, "Well, is that you want to buy expensive shoes? Do you have money that pair of shoes?"

He said, "Yes, I have enough money for this shoes." He couldn't wait to buy that shoes. He walked over to get in the line to cashier. Later, they came out of Nike Store. Wade looked so happy because he bought his favorite shoes.

Wade said, "Ok, I'm done with shopping now it is your turn, girls. Thanks for your help so let me help you."

The girls looked at each other and their smile went wide as big. Wade had bad feeling about their smiles. Wade said, "Well I got to go bye!" He felt a hand hold on his shoulder and he leaned over his shoulder to see who's hand was. It was Monique and she had wide grin on her face.

Monique said, "Oh no you don't. You said you will help us to do our shopping. So let's go!"

The girls dragged Wade to their favorite store, Banana Club. When they get in the Banana Club store, the girls were awed because there are beautiful clothes. They looked around to see if they found the clothes that they want.

One hour later, the girls bought many clothes like around ten or eleven clothes and they love it. The girls and Wade walked out of Banana Club store. They were having fun in their favorite store but not Wade because he was not having fun in girls' times.

Wade sighed, "Girls, are you done with shopping?"

Kim said, "Of course, we are done with our shopping. Um, Monique, I have question for you."

Monique raised her right eyebrow with her curious. She said, "Yes girl, What kind of question?"

Kim said, "Well, do you know about Chinatown's Antique was not there anymore? Yesterday, there was Chinatown's Antique store there but right now, it's Go Bookstore."

Monique and Bonnie looked at each other. Bonnie said, "Of course, we knew that about that store. We heard the news about this new store in Middleton Downtown this morning. Don't tell me you did not know about that."

Kim stuttered, "N-no, I did not hear about Go Bookstore. I was doing my exercise routine this morning. Maybe I did not hear that news about new store while I'm doing my exercise routine, right?"

Monique and Bonnie agreed with her. They forgot about Wade and they apologized to Wade because he felt he was left out of the girls' conversation.

Wade smiled, "It's ok. Kim,what you said about that store but it was kind of mystery because how did the old man moved to different country with his Chinatown's Antique store and a lady changed the store quickly for one night. It's sound impossible."

Kim knew Wade was right. The girls and Wade walked toward to the mall's exit doors. Kim accidentally bumped into big man. Kim looked up to big man and saw three guys were behind the big man. She apologized, "I'm really sorry! I did not see you there. I'm really sorry!"

The big man chuckled, "It's fine. It's not your fault. Anyway, my name is Hego. Can you tell me what is your beautiful name?"

Kim was not comfortable and did not want to give her name to that strange big guy.

She said, "I'm sorry, I do not know you. Well, my friends and I gotta go. We are done with shopping."

Hego chuckled, "Ok, I will see you around, beauty." He grabbed her hand and kiss her hand. He looked up to her face and show his shining smile.

Kim laughed in nervous and took her hand away from him. She did not like someone kiss on her hand. She looked at her friend and told them that they have to go. Hego watched them to walked out of the mall.

Mego sighed, "Hego, may I ask? Why are we doing in this human world? Don't tell me that you are looking for girlfriend for yourself."

Hego sneered, "No, I'm not looking for girlfriend. Do you forget about the Great Dementor. He was banned from the underworld and put him in the human world because he broke the law. What I heard that Great Dementor still working in the mall so we have to find him before our father get suspicious about what are we doing."

Mego was shocked to hear that name and he knew that they were not allowed to meet that traitor devil. He yelled, "WHAT?! You know that we not allowed to meet him because he was traitor devil! Our father knew what he did in the past but not us."

Wego twins agreed with Mego. Hego was getting more frustrated with these three boys because of their complaining.

Hego sighed, "Let's go boys. If I hear you one more complaining then I will shall kill you. I'm serious."

Wego twins and Mego looked at each other and did not want to say any word out of their mouth because they knew Hego had his strength power and he could kill you for a second.

Hego walked a little bit farther and he stopped for a few second. He leaned over his shoulder to see the boys and he sneered, "Boys...Let's go." They walked farther to the end of the mall.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
